Time Travel
by Dana Malfoy
Summary: Draco is walking down the corrider of Hogwarts when he's suddenly in well, Hogwarts, but it's when Severus Snape was a TEENAGER! Oh and this has SLASH! You also get to meet Draya Malfoy... (snicker) Well R&R! Oh and I've updated!!!!
1. The Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! Wish I did thou.  
  
AN: In this Harry and all them are only in their 4th year. Oh and I don't know how true this is but in *my* story there are 7 years in Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Time Travel  
  
  
  
Draco walked down the hall, looking for the Sytherain common room; this was Ludicres! He hadn't gotten lost since his 1st year, 3 years ago. Then he came upon the picture that signaled he'd found the Sytherain common room.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs." He said dully. The door didn't budge; he sighed and took out his wand. "Alohomora." He said pointing his wand at the door; it opened with a satisfying click.  
  
When he got into the common room he didn't recognize *anyone.* Everyone stared at him as if he was something the cat dragged in, then someone bumped into him. He spun around to see his twin sister, Draya staring at him. Then a smile lit up on her face and she hugged him as tight as she could, that tipped him off. This *wasn't* his twin sister! Then she put her mouth next to his ear.  
  
"Draco Malfoy this had better be you." Nod. "Good, oh and don't worry I haven't gone *completely* insane. But I just got here wherever *here* is. Help me out!" She said it so that only he would hear. He just nodded. Then she spun him around so he was in front of her. Then a tall lanky guy with a hooked nose stepped forward. The twins knew him at once. Lestrange, but it looked like a younger version of him.  
  
"LESTRANGE!" Draco and Draya screamed at the same time, Draya practically crushing Dracos' arm with her grip on it. They both backed away. Well Draya backed away. With Draco, well the only thing that was keeping him from slaughtering Lestrange was his sisters' grip on his arm.  
  
Lestrange on the other hand, was so confused that he decided to call in the one who made all of the decisions. "SNAPE!" He called up to the boys' dormitory. Severus Snape was already running because of the twins' earlier scream. Everyone else stood in shock.  
  
When Severus got down he couldn't move for quite a few seconds, a girl was grabbing the boys' arm trying to get as far from Lestrange as possible. The boy looked like he wanted to kill Lestrange, making sure he had a death that was as *slow* and as *painful* as possible. Somehow the boy got a few feet in one direction and then the girl got as few feet in the opposite direction. He walked towards Lestrange, then the girl saw him. She immediately let go and ran at him as fast as possible, and with her legs that was pretty damn fast. As soon as she was a few feet from him she dug her heals into the ground but kept going that few feet so she was behind him. Then she turned around so she was hiding behind him.  
  
Snape glanced back at Lestrange to see that the boy was beating the shit out of him. That left Snape gaping, Lestrange was one of the best fighters that the Sytherains' had!  
  
As soon as Draya had seen Snape she had run forward as fast as she could, when she was a few feet from him, dug her heals into the ground and skidded the few feet so she was behind him. On the inside she was really proud, but at the same time laughing. It was funny how she could only do that with Snape. If she tried to do it with anyone else, she either stopped immediately or she ran *into* them. She knew this for a fact, she *still* had the bruises from colliding with Dumbledore. Then she spoke.  
  
"Snape?" She asked tentatively. He turned towards her.  
  
"Yeah? How do you know my name?" He asked. She beamed up at the taller 13- year-old. He raised an eyebrow; he had the suspicion that she thought of him as more than a friend. But if she thought of him as a boyfriend or not, well that was a mystery.  
  
"Cause I do. But um, do you recognize me or Draco?" She asked, there was worry and the all consuming shining in her eyes that signaled tears. This worried him, was she going to start crying if he said no? But if he lied and said yes, would she ask him some questions that he wouldn't be able to answer? Would she be able to tell that he was lying? So he just shook his head. The girl turned away and sat down in the chair next to the fire, all man! Now he felt guilty for hurting her feelings! Now *this* sucked.  
  
But unfortunately Lestrange was going to die if he didn't do *something.* He approached the pair cautiously, no need to get the boys' (Hadn't the girl called him Draco?) attention focused on him. So he grabbed the boy from behind and held him tight.  
  
"Calm down." He whispered in the boys' ear. It seemed to have the desired affect because the boy immediately relaxed in his grip. If what the girl said was true then the 2 somehow knew him, he desperately hoped that he was on their good side. He had a tendency to make people hate him. The boy managed to spin around so they were facing each other. Severus didn't trust the boy to let him go just yet. Besides that holding the boy like this, it just seemed, well *right.*  
  
When he got a good look at Draco his heart sped up. He was absolutely beautiful! He had sharp features that seemed relaxed in his hold. Dracos' high cheekbones that just brought out all of his other distinctive features, rose petal full lips that were the color of a red rose in morning dew, the most *stunning* blue gray eyes that he just *knew* they had seen the best and the worst of what the world had to offer and looked like the calm just before the storm with the colors of the darkening clouds, they had long eyelashes that fluttered like the wind on a cool summer night. Then that mane of pale golden hair, it framed his face and came to about his chin (?) and it fit so well with the rest of him! Snape nearly lost himself in Dracos' eyes thou. They were by *far* his most stunning feature.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Sorry but I'm cutting it off there! Oh and don't worry I always keep my first chapter short! Well Review and I'll write more! Oh and the next chapter is going to start with the last paragraph with a little more added on to it! So REVIEW!! 


	2. The Breakdown

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
Special Thanks To: Lindsay Paddington (I *know* there's spelling errors, but the damn spellchecker on my 'puter is being stupid, (breaks down sobbing)), YG (No, they are in their 3rd year. I said 'his 1st year, 3 years ago.' That says that if he's in his 4th year that the last time he got lost he was already in his 2nd year! Oh and yes Draco now has a twin sister, her name means 'Dark Female Dragon.') Aurelius (Hate to point it out but you said 'Great so *fat*!' Care to explain what it means?), Leon (I *know,* aren't they *soooo* *cute* together!?), Bittersweet Saturn (I know it hun, (is referring to the 'too lazy to take 5 seconds to log in' thing by your name.) Oh and I *am* coming up with more. GIVE IT TIME!! HAHAHA), CM (Oh I'm not Meany that's my friend Diana. My name's Evil. I'm writing more so don't get your undies in a bunch!), Witch Child (I'm continuing and thanks for the review! You're Great! (Tony the Tiger! He's.......... GAY!)), Tonic (I'm writing more it's just that I was grounded...), Guardian (I've Finally UPDATED! I was grounded........), & the ever loyal Evangeline. (I'm a major Draco fan as well, I hate it when they make him a prat! I'm sorry it took soo long! I keep getting grounded! I'm part of my schools Marauders! I Can't HELP IT!!!)  
Chapter 2: The Breakdown  
When he got a good look at Draco his heart sped up. He was absolutely beautiful! He had sharp features that seemed relaxed in his hold. Draco's high cheekbones just brought out all of his other distinctive features, rose petal full lips that were the color of a red rose in morning dew, the most *stunning* silver/light gray eyes that he just *knew* they had seen the best and the worst of what the world had to offer and looked like the calm just before the storm with the colors of the darkening clouds, they had long eyelashes that fluttered like the wind on a cool summer night. Then that mane of pale golden hair, it framed his face and came to about his chin and it fit so well with the rest of him! Snape nearly lost himself in Dracos' eyes thou. They were by *far* his most stunning feature.  
  
Then his gaze traveled lower, Draco had a nice figure, with slim hips and a wiry build, and it was a lot like his own. Draco had skin so pale that most people would swear he was albino should he ever wear sunglasses. (To hide the fact that his eyes aren't red to all you dip-shits out there!) He wore the regular Hogwarts uniform so it was a shame. He finally tore his gaze away to see that Draco was looking at him curiously.  
  
"Yea?" Snape finally asked. Dracos' face broke into a wide grin and he hugged Severus as hard as he could, well that answered his earlier question. Then he withdrew looking at him again.  
  
"Snape? Is that you?" He asked. Severus -not knowing what else *to* do- just nodded, and once again fell victim of a bone crushing hug. Behind Draco he could just hear Lestrange mutter, "Wish he'd reacted to me that way..." But unfortunately Draco heard him too. He spun around letting Snape go and tried to once again kill Lestrange, but fortunately Severus still had his grip on him. But even with him restraining Draco he still managed a couple good punches and kicks. Then he wheeled around to face Snape again.  
  
"Why won't you let me go! Are you on *his* side now? I *really* hope not. Come on LEMME GO! Have you forgotten what he did to Danny?" He asked the last question quietly so 'Danny' wouldn't hear him. Severus raised an eyebrow. Then he looked even closer at Snape, his eyes went wide and he started cussing, and well some of those words were enough to make a sailor blush. He looked at Severus again and this time he looked agitated. "How old are you?" He asked. Snape raised both eyebrows.  
  
"13." He answered simply. Once again enough to make a sailor blush redder than a 9-year-old talking about sex. (This is my little sister I'm talking about; she goes redder than a tomato. My friends just blink when they see her go red, they thought she might at least have *some* of my traits.) Snape lowered one eyebrow. "Is there a reason that's not right?" He ventured. Draco glared at him.  
  
"YES! I don't know what happened but where I come from you're like 30 somtin'!" Once again he looked closely at Severus then he nodded. "Yea now I can see the differences clearly, you're not as fuckin *tall,* you *look* a lot younger, and you also look like you *know* how to smile. Sides that you *restrained* me from killing Lestrange." He said. When he looked over to where the girl was sitting he can see he approach cautiously still making sure that Lestrange is in her line of sight.  
  
"Draco it *is* Snape. I can do that thing with him, so it's Snape." She said shrugging. He laughed when she said that then he looked at her.  
  
"Do you *still* have the bruises from colliding with Dumbledore?" He asked laughing. She just glared and rolled up her sleeve to her elbow to show some rather odd shaped bruises on her forearm. That just made him laugh more. She calmly walked up to him and *WHAM* he was down for the count. Severus blinked.  
  
"Are you sure that was wise?" He ventured. She smirked and jumped high enough so she was sitting on his shoulders, the girl was *very* light. She smiled cheekily at him.  
  
"Give him a couple minutes at most, I didn't punch him as hard as I usually do, so it might take a little longer for him to react." She said it calmly as thou it happened everyday. Severus had a strange feeling that it did. But she was right. Not 3 minutes later Draco was back on his feet and glaring at the girl.  
  
"Haha very funny. Draya Mal-Maxwell if you do that again you're going to wish you hadn't." She giggled catching on to the fact that they were going to be using their real last names. The Draco turned to Severus.  
  
"Since you're too young to know me yet I believe I-we owe you an introduction. Besides that I don't think you're used to having 13-year-old girls on your shoulders. Or I *hope* you're not used to it." He said blanching at the mental image that that little sentence popped up. He was still desperately trying to rid his mind of that image when he heard Severus start laughing a little.  
  
"No I'm not used to having 13-year-old girls on my shoulders. But I have a feeling that with you 2 I'm going to have to get used to it." He said. Draya nodded her head; after all, Severus's shoulders were her favorite place to sit. Oh and she loved the feeling that she was the only one aloud to do that. Then she started braiding little strands of Snape's hair to amuse herself. She stopped only to introduce herself.  
  
"By the way, my name's Draya Maxwell. But my niichan -Draco- calls me Dray." (Dr-a) Draco laughed when she used the pet name Severus had given her. Well Severus gave her Dray, he had given her Dra. The only difference was the way it was spelled. It usually depended on what mood she was in to the way she spelled it.  
  
"I'm Draco Maxwell." He said and like his sister, to the entire room. Draya laughed a little.  
  
"Ya, but the *man* Lockhart (she said his name with utter disgust) calls you Drak-ho." She said smiling. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How in Hell did you know about that? I made sure it was corrected thank you very much." He said. This was weird, both he and Draya were normally more reserved and, well, *quiet.* Draya just laughed.  
  
"Come on, since this is most definitely not 1994 then we really need to go see Dumbledore." Draya said. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Yes we will use our real last name." She said. Severus looked at the two of them with a raised eyebrow, their 'real last name?' Draya caught the raised eyebrow.  
  
"Most people think that we're Malfoy's. Well we technically are, Lucius adopted us when we were 3. I think Draco and I should stick with our real last name, Maxwell." She said evenly. Draco nodded his agreement. Sev found that his might as well keep his eyebrow raised for however long the 2 were going to be there. Suddenly Draya went rigid, and started shaking, she fell from Severus' shoulders and landed with a thump, Draco raced to her side and touched her forehead. It was burning up. He swore softly and used a spell to levitate her over to the couch closest. It was a Breakdown.  
*****  
  
Sorry but I LOVE cliffies!!! Review -press the little blue button- and I'll write more!!!!!!!! THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
